Dare
by KitShina
Summary: So what if Ino dared Sakura to kiss a girl? But what if "she" was actually a he? And what problems will arise from such a petty little dare? AU. Non-mass.
1. Now I'm screwed!

Disclaimer: Kitshina has no right over Naruto.

**~I kissed A Girl and Now I'm Screwed~**

Warning: Some strongish language.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched in raw amusement from afar how everyone drowned themselves in their own alcoholic beverages. They had not only ended the Fourth Shinobi War but won, and as a reward Konoha and all of the other great nations got to witness a fantastic display of Madara getting Naruto's rasengan shoved up his sorry ass.<p>

Snickering silently she weaved her way through the crowd to reach her best friend's table. Upon arrival Ino was sitting there with unhealthy amounts of drool dripping from her mouth, sneering Sakura lifted up the drunken girl's hand and wiped off the saliva.

Ino groaned in gratitude.

"Pig get up, I'm not going to be the one to carry you home." Sakura stated slightly annoyed. Tomorrow she had to work a full shift to heal all the wounded shinobi that had lain forgotten in the hospital because of the sudden celebration.

"Ah, come on Saku-chan lighten up! Live a little or go get laid…" Ino slurred in return.

Trying to keep her killing intent in low levels Sakura tried to reason that Ino didn't know what she was talking about. Well up until what the blonde said next. "You're to uptight, you probably can't even get yourself laid tonight cause your either a pussy or uh…what's that word…ugh…vir….virgie…whatever…you know what I mean."

Several veins popped up on Sakura's head. In truth she was still a virgin even to the ripe age of twenty-three, and she planned to be the years following. She was just never ready for that stage yet.

Or she hadn't met the right guy yet. She knew when she did she would. She kept her inexperience a secret from everyone excluding Ino. The blonde had a thing about "reading minds" and Sakura didn't care to believe her until Ino had probed her mind for such information.

It would be very embarrassing to mention or even try admitting. She was shocked everyone believed she had actually had sex before though. No one ever –minus Ino- bothered to ask or think otherwise.

She didn't even say anything about having sex once in her life but they all assumed she had and even teased her little, which she would look at the ground and shuffle her feet.

Maybe it was because she was so old they just assumed somewhere along the way she had had a boyfriend who she was committed to or had a night stand. Well they assumed wrong but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Gathering her wits she brought a new challenge to the table.

"Alright Ino, hit me with your best dare! Any dare that comes to mind I will do it!"

Ino immediately sobered. A mischievous glint appeared replacing her once glazed blue orbs. "Well my dear little _virgin _friend, I'm going to go easy on you."

The rosette growled slightly, making Ino smirk in sadistic delight.

"All you have to do is kiss a girl," Sakura froze. Her thoughts racing to the time where she got Ino to have a make-out session with a random bimbo at a bar so she could get the guy from across the bar to pay for all the sake she purchased.

Looking at Ino with narrow slits she tried to come up with an alternate way to prove she isn't an uptight "pussy."

"Ah ah ah," Ino waved a finger for the 'no -no' emphasis. "You either do this dare or sleep with Genma," Ino watched in awe as her best friend turned into strange shades of green, while Sakura was ready to faint for even having consider going near the cocky man-whore.

"Ino!" Sakura whined. The blonde remained unaffected and waited patiently for her friend to stop fretting.

The two were silent, letting the loud music blow against their ear drums. Neither one would back down, nor would the anticipation that eating at them.

_5 minutes later_

Sakura through her hands up in the air in an exasperated manner. "Fine Ino, have it your way! Pick the person!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat she examined the large crowd. After a few seconds of cackling and stroking her imaginary goatee she seemed to have found the perfect target.

"You see that girl over there?"

Sakura could've caused some serious damage to her neck if she had whirled any faster. There between Shisui Uchiha and some unknown random dude was a woman with long raven hair. Taking in a deep breath she nodded and spewed up any courage she could.

Ignoring the holes Ino made into her back she made her way through the crowd, Sakura could feel her confidence build up with every step she took. Grinning she tapped on the woman's shoulder.

Itachi sighed as Shisui ordered another bottle of vodka. How he ended up here with a bunch of hooligans was beyond him, but he guessed he had no choice but to watch after his idiot family members.

"Itachi, go find yourself a girl! Auntie has been getting worried!" Shisui giggled.

Curiosity built up inside of him and he couldn't help but raise an eye brow. Shisui still being sober enough to take that as a sign decided to continue.

"Well…she thinks…your…that…well…hehe…you know…gay..?"

Shisui covered his face waiting to be turned to ash, but it never happened. Peering out between two fingers he watched Itachi's left eyebrow twitch. Shisui continued to giggle like a school girl and started to squeal and spin on the bar stool.

Sadly neither of them noticed the pink haired girl that approached them. Itachi pondered about the meaning of 'gay' 'til he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around slightly his lips met someone else's.

Sakura had her eyes closed as she grabbed the woman roughly by the neck and captured her lips. Feeling accomplished and let go of Itachi's neck. Looking back at Ino she smugly stuck out her tongue. Her moment was ruined when she noticed how incredibly pale and scared Ino seemed.

"Would you like to explain why you decided to kiss me?" A deep _amused_ voice inquired. Sakura froze.

Why did that voice sound so familiar? Oh God…

Tilting her head to the side jade clashed with onyx and she immediately realized that it was the one and only Itachi Uchiha…

Coughing slightly a happy voice cut through the thick tension and awkwardness. "Well, Auntie will be glad to here this, ne Weasel-chan?"

* * *

><p>If it's too short for you...well...whatever it's like six something in the morning, I don't care anymore I want to effing sleep! Now why would I stay up late? Well I was listening to Katy Perry and this Idea just came to mind! YAY! This is the beginning to something beautiful and the next chapter <em>should <em>be out next week around thursday or friday with about 3,000 [maybe more] words or something...

Have a nice night or day..morning whatever it is for you guys! Lolz!^^

Please review and all that wonderful stuff! I'm off to bed!


	2. We all have bad days

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.

**~We all have bad days~**

* * *

><p>When Sakura fell out of bed this morning she just knew today was not her day. I mean, <em>really,<em> was not her day. All those alcoholic beverages she consumed after her 'kissing incident' put a toll on her physically and mentally. Stumbling over her untidy room filled with medical scrolls, weapons, random un-used tampons, and forgotten ramen cups she reached her much needed destination….the bathroom!

Undressing what little she had on she stepped into her walk-in shower, hoping for cramping muscle relief. After minutes of standing under the hot water she reached for the bar of soap on her right. But, it just so happened that the soap slipped from between her hands and dropped to the tiled floor.

Trying to pick up the soap Sakura's feet slid from beneath her and caused her body to dramatically fall to the floor. Groaning in frustration and pain she carefully picked herself back up.

_Today is just not my day._

After a few hours of confusion, aggravated assault towards inanimate objects, and temper-tantrums Sakura made her way to the hospital. It was still early whereas markets were just opening and only few Konoha citizens were out. Even then she couldn't help but notice the strange stares people gave here as they passed by her.

_Strange…_

Shrugging it off Sakura checked in and headed to her office. But not before hearing furious whispers and feeling the heated glares from her fellow nurses and medics. What could have people so anxious and angry? Especially at her of all people she treated those she worked with, with respect.

Attempting to get her mind on track she looked through stacks of papers on her desk trying to figure out her patients for the day. Giving up hope, Sakura walked to the receptionist desk, and politely asked for her patient schedule.

The fill-in medic, Rei, turned from the papers she was filling out to give Sakura a dirty look. "I'm sorry Sakura_-sama," _The tone used was not that of respect but of mockery. This had gained the entire audience in the area "but I'm afraid that I don't keep track of such things. Maybe you should gain some more responsibility and keep record of where you put things." With that said Rei went back to what she was doing with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Pure rage filled within Sakura. She was head of the damn hospital and no one was gong to treat her like she was less than that or disrespect her in front of her colleagues. Letting out a deep breath, she didn't know she was holding she spoke with a calm confidence.

"Rei-_chan_?" Said woman turned to face her boss with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes?"

"You're fired." Sakura finished happily. Rei sputtered nervously and tried to stutter out an apology, but Sakura would have none of none of that. She put a hand up to stop the young woman's worthless babbles.

"I do not tolerate disrespect in this hospital, nor do I happily acknowledge the fact that a fellow medic of mine is purposely creating a disruption in a healing environment. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL I PUT UP WITH ANYONE'S BULLSHIT, AM I CLEAR?" Now this went out to everybody, and in return everyone nodded there head hoping her wrath would subside. Crap, they were lucky desk and chair didn't start flying into walls yet.

Seeming satisfied, Sakura turned to Rei and bent down low so they were at eye level. "Now tell me, honestly, did you deliberately hold my patient work schedule in hopes of accomplishing something?"

Her tone was low and demanding. Rei was to terrified to answer and Sakura's patience snapped like a rubber band. Slamming her palm on the reception desk she repeated her question, although louder.

"Yes ma'am" Rei squeaked out. Sneering Sakura withdrew herself.

"Just leave Rei, I better not see you in here ever again or get a complaint from Tsunade about you losing you job, understood?"

Looking at the fury blazing in Sakura's eyes Rei bowed her head with a weak nod.

Sakura turned and began to walk away until one sentence was uttered that only her keen ninja ears picked up on. Freezing mid-step, she could feeling her rage pour out in waves.

"Being Itachi's whore must make you feel better about yourself, to think you would talk to me like that,"

In the end there was a lot of screaming, panicking, holes in the walls, flipped chairs and confused once comatose patients awakening.

"Do you mind telling me why the third floor of our only hospital is in shambles, Haruno?"

Sakura grimaced at the tone of Tsunade's voice and lowered her head in shame. "I let the anger get the best of me, Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade slammed her palm on her table, effectively breaking it in a clean half. "Do you know what the council will say about this? Your behavior reflects on me! Why? Because I trained you! This could cause big issues. Kami, Danzo could use this stupid situation to manipulate it to his liking!"

"I'm sorr-" Sakura began, but Tsunade's sharp glare cut her off. "Do not apologize. Starting now you are banned from hospital duty and missions, am I clear?"

"BUT~!"

"AM I CLEAR?"

Sighing in defeat Sakura weakly nodded her head. Before dismissing herself Sakura couldn't help but ask who was going to run the hospital.

"Rei Nakamura, of course. You know she is the best for job, since having the most expirence and talent as a medic." Tsunade stated calmly.

_My day just got a whole lot worse._

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura mumbled. A bow and a wave later Sakura found herself knocking at Ino's door.

What was knocking turned into banging as Ino finally stumbled to the door. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she let Sakura in.

"What the hell are you doing here so early Forehead?"

"Pig, it's almost noon,"

"Like I said, early~!"

The two had a staring contest before Ino relented.

"What's wrong she asked lightly,"

"I'm banned as a medic and ninja for; I'm not sure how long."

Ino gasped, "Why?"

"A medic at the hospital called me Itachi's whore," Sakura mumbled feeling very ashamed. She knew very well what happened last night and she was here right now to clarify how it spread so fast.

Ino looked guilty, "Look Sakura, before you blow a casket let me tell you, I was drunk last night, okay? And after that run in, I may have slipped it to a few people…"

"A FEW PEOPLE? Like who?"

Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. "People like Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Ten-ten, possibly Genma, but I made them swear not to tell anyone!"

Letting her hands fly up in the air out of exasperation Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Well now it seems like the whole world knows!"

"I'm sorry Sakura," Ino said.

Sakura analyzed Ino's face and saw that she was being one-hundred percent honest and sincere. Forcing a smile on her face she accepted Ino's apology.

A hug and a wave later, Sakura found herself in front of the Uchiha compound. Swallowing her nerves and what little pride she had left she knocked lightly on their shoji door. The screen was pushed opened to reveal a rather annoyed Itachi.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the same woman who dared to kiss him last night. He quickly regained his composure and rested himself on one-side of the door frame. "May I help you?" His tone was polite but Sakura could pick up the little waves of annoyance in his undertone.

Looking down at her feet she kicked her left foot on the wood obviously embarrassed. "May I come in?" she asked timidly. Sighing Itachi slid the door wider and motioned her to follow him. Closing the shoji door behind her she followed him to the back where there was a small garden and a pond with many surrounding cherry blossom trees.

Taking a spot on the porch Sakura looked up at the ever pensive weasel. Taking In a deep breath she prepared herself for the worst and prayed for the best. "Would you do me a favor?"

At this Itachi couldn't help but quirk a brow at her choice of words. "Depends, may I ask what it is?"

"Um, apparently a rumor has spread around since last night and many have been using it to slander me and _you_." Intrigued and a little upset Itachi motioned her to continue. "Everywhere I turn I've been getting weird stares and heard disturbing conversations and accusations revolving around _us. _Problem is there are and is no us."

"I fail to see how this is my problem, seeing how this doesn't really affect me, being you were the one to kiss me,"

"IT WAS A DARE, DAMN IT!" Sakura clamped her hands over he mouth and blushed at her mini outburst.

"A….dare…" Itachi reechoed dryly. "I see…"

"And this has caused me to be banned from my duties as a ninja and medic, and I feel that you owe me for causing this entire mess." Sakura said rudely with a defiant tilt of her head.

"My fault?" Itachi questioned. "If I recall correctly this is your fault, I would not be foolish enough to put myself in such a scenario for something as idiotic _dare,_"

His words made Sakura want to just melt into the ground and disappear. "Look Itachi, this can ruin your reputation too! I'm being called _your _personal whore, fiancé, and whatever else these damn civilians make up because they have no life! Can you imagine what they must think of you in their fucked up minds?"

Itachi did not appreciate her language but could see the truth in her words. This could mean trouble and it was bad enough his father was pushing him to look for a potential Uchiha matriarch. Maybe this little problem can benefit him as well.

"We can fool them,"

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired rather confused. "They're already fooled."

"But we can turn the odds into our favor. But you will have to bare the fact that I will be courting you for the next few months,"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the pink haired woman's reaction.

"Who knows what that could cause! What if they twist it? So many things can go wrong, Uchiha!"

"What can they twist? It is perfectly normal for two lovers to kiss, is it not?" Sakura's mouth shaped into a little 'o'.

"And how would you know anything about that?" Sakura shot back, but clamped her hands over her mouth. Oddly, Itachi didn't look like he was offended, but merely amused. As for her response he shrugged. "You'd be surprised on what you can find out about a person, dear Sakura."

"Bleh," she huffed in annoyance.

"As I was saying this could stop your name from being slandered. People cannot twist anything if it comes from the direct source and will have to accept the fact that their consumptions were 'wrong' and possibly make Tsunade feel bad and have your privileges back,"

Sakura looked over the garden with a thoughtful look on her face. _What's the worst that could happen?_

Mentally face-palming herself she could see all the possibilities of things going wrong, but to stop the madness she is going to have to take that risk.

"Are you scared?" Itachi asked amused.

"Pfft, no! I'm not a baby!" Sakura shot back hotly.

"Than why are you so worried?"

"Because I know you can't handle me." There it was the challenge in her eyes. Too bad she didn't realize that could've been one of the biggest mistakes in her life. Itachi loved challenges.

"You truly believe that?" He inquired dryly.

"Possibly,"

"And what makes you think you can _handle me_?" He purred. Blushing at the innuendo she looked the other way hoping he didn't catch sight of it. But judging from his soft chuckle, he most likely did.

"Well you're just a lonely emo person who always throws himself into his work to avoid conflicting emotions,"

"And you're just a whiney female who throws temper tantrums by toppling buildings to get what she wants." He stated evenly.

They stared each other down. Sakura suddenly stood. "Forget I asked, Uchiha."

She was about to march her way out, but was grabbed and forced to sit down.

"You're afraid to get sucked into my world," He stated bluntly.

"Am not," She replied childishly.

"Well than Sakura Haruno. I _dare_ you to go along with this plan,"

"And if I don't,"

"I can figure a way out of this little compromise and leave you to fend for yourself." Sakura glared hard, knowing that she could bring more misfortune upon herself.

"Well then, _Uchiha_, I guess I have no choice; I accept your dare."

Itachi extended his hand for her to take, which she reluctantly took. They shook on their new deal. And wished it went well.

Now in front of the house Sakura couldn't help but ask, I though the almighty macho Itachi Uchiha didn't agree with foolish idiotic dares."

"_You just happened to be a special case, my dear blossom_." He purred again. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Pervert," she mumbled.

To cover up her embarrassment and insult she quickly added, "Well guess what! You have to protect me from evil flame throwing fan-girls, gay-men, and enemies! Take that Uchiha, and all I have to do is prance around and say I'm being courted by you! Haha! I win!" With a childish grin and wave she run as fast as her legs would take her.

Itachi stood there dumbfounded and gently shook his head. "What a strange woman…"

* * *

><p>Okayz! I tried. I have school so I have to do shorter chapters but I will update often to make up for that! If there are any mistakes, let me know! I kinda rushed! This was just a fillera feel of where the story is going, but it will have a twist...I think...um...please review! I won't hold my story hostage, but it's nice to have reviews, it makes me update faster! Why not test out that theory hmmm? You know you want tooz! Plus I'm starting a Drabble series. I will post a quote from a song, and the first few reviewers who guesses the song title and artist will get to choose the genre/topic/pairing and I will write it for them!

**Next Update date(s): October 14-15**

**Quote**

_"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could care less as long as someone will bleed..." _


End file.
